


［兰爱|含R］为夏娃献上禁果

by CrazyMonica



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 兰爱, 无限滑板 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *接第五集兰爱比赛后，兰加被伊甸园的蛇所引诱了。*含部分r18，想营造点偷情的感觉。
Relationships: 驰河兰加/爱抱梦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	［兰爱|含R］为夏娃献上禁果

——

“兰加，小心!”这是历今天第三次心惊肉跳地喊停快要冲到马路中央的好友了，他不明白这是怎么了，今天才周三，继兰加和那个神经质的面具恶魔滑完后的第三天，他和兰加照常课后来小公园练习，可他的好友虽然靠着身体本能完美地练习各种动作，但显而易见在走神。

“啊，抱歉”蓝眼雪肤的S新星在现实里其实向来迟钝却温柔，他快速地180度翻转堪堪停在路口，历有点担心的赶过去打量他的神情，似乎想发掘出什么潜藏的精神隐患“兰加，是不是上次和爱抱梦比赛给你留下了什么阴影，说出来我们都会帮你”

“不……”蓝头发的年轻人别开眼看向川流不息的车道，一阵熟悉的心悸在攫取他的神经“我只是在想，能不能靠滑板跳到车上，再落到马路对面”

——

这两周爱抱梦似乎很忙，没有再出现在S。于是他们每日和miya暗影比比赛，打打闹闹，去乔前辈那吃吃也不知道正不正宗但味道意外好的意大利午餐，偶尔还能得到樱花前辈颇为精准的指导建议，兰加还是那副上了滑板专注且耀眼下了滑板天然呆的样子，一切似乎回归了正轨。

历和身边的蓝发友人一起抱着滑板啃着汉堡走在街上，放松地笑起来“嘿，兰加，我有点渴打算去买杯果汁，要不要帮你带杯”

“嗯，我要甜的”蓝头发的高中生找了张街边长椅坐下，漂亮白皙的脸乖巧又令人放心。

可是拿着两杯果饮回来后……兰加却不见了。

——

爱抱梦是在散了会议路过街区的途中看到兰加的，这两周每日笑脸可掬应付姑妈与各色议员，此时此刻竟然却在无数无趣的平庸的人影里看见他蓝头发的夏娃，手指兴奋的甚至发起抖来，他脚尖点地，夹紧腿，迅速拿出梳子拨乱精心打理的背头同时戴上面具。听话的狗将加长车车门正正好好停在兰加的长椅前，他打开门手指兴奋地敲打把手“好久不见，我的夏娃……想来玩一会儿吗~”

他的夏娃表情向来浅淡，除了在赛道上，啊，赛道上的夏娃，凶猛，锋利，兴奋，强势……啊~他还没来得及陶醉，他的夏娃就已经没什么表情地一把拉开车门坐上了车“我不是夏娃”

“随你开心，兰加君~”爱抱梦因为车门突然拉开而被扯的歪了下身子，他顺势扶住了高中生青涩却有力的手臂，兰加没有甩开他只是不以为意地将手臂撑在那里。  
“很有力的手臂呢~”

爱抱梦扭过脸贴近他的耳垂，实际上是完全与难闻相反的气息，微微木调的颇为大气沉稳的名贵香水味调情似地绕在他鼻尖，他下意识皱了皱眉，却意外的并不反感，反而想起两周前S赛道上缩短距离贴身旋转时对方直直侵略进鼻腔的皮革调香水混合烟味，令人想要……抑制住他，全数堵回去。

“这么有力的手臂，只用来躲避多么可惜，主动锁住对手带他跳进你的华尔兹才能取胜呀~”

呀，爱抱梦发现自己在对方手臂上作乱的手指被抓住了，抬起脸是对方在比赛初他抽烟时一样的神情，蓝绿色极光一样的左眼斜睨着他，他自然混不在意只隔着面具莞尔一笑  
“是我失礼了呢”

青天白日下不能去S尽兴，好在大家族政客总有数不尽的秘密场地，纵然是室内也好过学校旁小公园太多。  
兰加在下车刚进去时就接到了历的电话，他拿起手机微笑着抿唇，说自己家里有事先回去了，不好意思，他听见红发友人在那边爽朗地表示没关系，而爱抱梦就站在他的面前脱衣。  
准确来说是换衣服，先把西装一件一件脱到赤裸再穿上他那套浮夸的紧身衣，兰加一边和历道别一边看着对方微笑着扭动腰部展示自己成熟漂亮的肌肉线条，随后挂断了电话。

上室内短赛道后很快，兰加再一次被对方缠住，十指交握旋转回旋，秘书在音响里打开了古典交响曲，兰加更熟练地摆脱了爱抱梦的纠缠却依旧花费了一分钟左右，摆脱时的摇晃让他落后了一步。  
爱抱梦粘腻华丽的声音响起在前方“兰加君，为什么不夺得先手呢”

夺得先手？

先一步卡住爱抱梦，踩在他的滑板上，揽住他的腰，扣住他的手，抵紧他的膝盖，卡住他的大腿，让他动弹不得，只能被自己掌控和甩开吗？

漂亮的青蓝色虹魔里瞳孔微微收缩，眼睛很亮，年轻的暴风雪里搜寻猎物的小雪狼。

可是转瞬间，对方已经快自己一步先到了终点。爱抱梦跳下滑板抱在手臂里看向他的夏娃雪亮的眼睛和本人都未曾察觉到的兴奋笑意，面具下轻轻微笑起来

“爱抱梦，再来一次”

“再来一次？我也很想和兰加君更长久地love呢，可是不巧今天很忙啊”

兰加沉默地在对面伫立，似乎想确认他是在戏耍他还是确实有事。爱抱梦心下一动，突然放下滑板逼近过去。

他凑的很近，兰加也没有躲，或者说从来不会躲，他于是微不可察无法忍耐地用脚尖奏响几拍圆舞曲，而后猛地吻了上去。他用舌尖勾了下年轻高中生没反应过来的嘴唇，兴奋地舔着对方的牙齿长驱直入。

下一秒，他的脖子被掐住了，舌尖被堵回他自己的口腔里。爱抱梦身体因窒息而颤抖，脖颈上的手臂如他所想象一样有力。

啊~美好的爱……唔! 

兰加学的很快，他根本不知道他在干什么，只是就像男人所说的，夺得先手罢了。  
他的鼻尖嗑在冰冷金属面具上，舌头在对方湿润温暖的口腔里捣弄，对方灵活熟练的舌头因为他掐住脖子而胡乱摆动起来，已经失去了主导权，他在暧昧的水声里隔着面具和男人猩红的眼睛牢牢对视。

啊~啊~真是热情的爱~要喘不过气了，要被我的夏娃掐死了，唔哈~哈……  
爱抱梦在热烈的舌吻里翻起白眼喉咙响起呜咽时兰加才陡然反应过来松开手，他看见男人的脖子上一道鲜艳的淤痕横在那里，像肉体的锁链。

爱抱梦捂着脖子为激吻与窒息而咳嗽，断断续续地笑“哈……为什么一定要和我再比一次呢，你不是……有一群无趣的朋友供你练习嘛”

兰加本想说抱歉，却被对方突然的问话堵在喉咙里。  
难道除了爱抱梦，还有谁能让他使用，能承受他使用那样的“先手”吗，除了他，还有谁能激发，能承受滑板上他真正的兴奋吗？

“我先走了”蓝发雪肤的漂亮年轻人迷茫又混乱，他抱起滑板就要离开却被拉住了垂下的手指。

“现在就要走了吗？我的夏娃”他刚想反驳，却听对方坦然地吐出舌尖笑“可是我湿了呢”

——

兰加不知道自己在做什么，他在爱抱梦到来后的一切都发生了异变。

从比赛时的那一瞬间起，他被拉住了……

他还没来得及拒绝就已经硬了，成年男人的手指灵活，更是毫不吝啬湿润温暖的口腔和涩情的喉咙。

他在国外早就了解这些，却从来没兴趣去做。但是现在，他的阴茎插在男人的屁股里，男人腰腹紧绷，上下猛烈地抽动坐下。

肉穴里水真的很多，很湿很热，饥渴地绞紧，他热的要疯掉，皱起眉头，无处发泄。

索性一把握住身上满口好爱好烫好大的男人劲瘦的腰，一把把对方掀翻在地。高中生体力和精力都最是旺盛，更何况他为了滑板每天训练体能，混血儿份量颇足的性器凶狠地冲撞进成熟男人湿透的淫荡的肉道，被肉醉紧紧地夹住吮吸，分泌出一小股一小股的汁水。

“哈啊……兰加君…好棒唔啊~要死了，太快了……啊~好热烈……咿~!!!”

变调的呻吟在他撞到那个地方时拔尖，他索性不管不顾放空大脑，把握住主导权狠狠地碾压鞭笞这疯狂的对手，让他双腿大开肉穴通红甚至合不拢。

爱抱梦最后被他操射了，阴茎被他的手紧紧握住以防弄脏他的白衬衣，明天上学还要穿，直到他抽出来才松开手，让男人满脸红晕地坏掉似地尖叫着射出。

“我走了”兰加再一次说，穿好裤子，眼睛里还留着一瞬兴奋的亮光，他的电话正好在这时响起，他于是抱起滑板划开手机。  
是历。  
“兰加，家里的事情都解决了吗，今晚樱花和乔都来，要不要一起练练!”

爱抱梦懒散又肆意地坐在空旷又干净的训练场上，下体一片狼藉，冲他比口型  
“我还会来找你的，兰加君~”

“好”兰加说。

—— end.


End file.
